Demons
by tamerofdragons
Summary: Caroline y Elena deciden dejar Mistic Falls después de la graduación, por suerte o por azar acaban en New Orleans. ¿Que puede salir mal cuando una rubia y un híbrido original se vuelven a encontrar? ¿Caroline será capaz de alejar los demonios que crecen en Klaus? Tienen toda la eternidad a sus pies y piensan aprovecharla. (Klaus/Caroline) (Elena/Damon)
1. Move on

¡Hola! Bien aquí os traigo esta historia sobre Caroline y Klaus, aunque paralelamente habrá momentos sobre Elena y Damon. Esto sucede despues de la graduación de las chicas. Situación: Bonnie esta 'desaparecida' para las chicas, los originales estan en New Orleans y Stefan sigue encerrado en el lago. El fanfic esta narrado desde mediados de verano poco después de acabar ellas el instituto.

**No esperéis un fanfic donde los sentimientos aparecen de la noche a la mañana ya que en la vida real no es así. Solo os invito a que veamos como puede que empiece una purga de los demonios de Klaus.**

* * *

><p>Dejé la última caja en el suelo, por fin habíamos acabado de vaciar el camión. La tarde era muy calurosa a pesar de que estábamos a finales de septiembre, la ropa se pegaba a mi cuerpo más de lo que quisiera y me hacía sentir de una manera un poco asfixiada. Elena estaba hablando con el conductor que había traído nuestras cosas hasta nuestro nuevo hogar: New Orleans.<p>

En ese momento sentí un poco de ansiedad, habíamos conseguido salir de Mistic Falls. Siempre hablábamos de mudarnos a una gran ciudad y conseguir hacer algo con nuestras vidas, pero claro en estos últimos años las cosas no nos habían ido como queríamos. Éramos vampiras las dos, eso nunca fue planeado. Teníamos la eternidad por delante, pero decidimos ese verano juntas que queríamos disfrutar de la experiencia de ir a la universidad. Solo nos faltaba Bonnie que seguía de retiro familiar con su padre…

-Caroline te estoy hablando. –Elena toco mi brazo y me paso la mano por la cara- Si que te afectan las mudanzas, te has quedado como colgada…

-Estaba pensado en Bonnie, la echo mucho de menos. Ella debería estar aquí con nosotras. -Puse mala cara para que viera que hablaba en serio.

Elena se echó el pelo para atrás y dijo:

-Lo sé Care… Pero si ella quiere estar con su padre debemos respetarlo. Lo de Silas fue duro para ella puede que necesite más tiempo para asimilarlo todo. Aun así tienes razón la echo mucho de menos, es lo único que me falta aquí.

Como no quería seguir hablando del tema entre hacía nuestro nuevo hogar y empecé a desempaquetar cosas distraídamente.

Gracias a Damon nos pudimos instalar en una preciosa casita de ladrillos rojos en un barrio familiar cerca del centro. Teníamos un alquiler muy bajo, (lo que sospecho que fue porque Damon manipuló al dueño) y era bastante grande para las dos. Tenía tres dormitorios, uno con un gran ventanal (el mío), otro con una pequeña terraza (el de Elena) y uno que era el más pequeño el cual decidimos que sería para los invitados o por si teníamos alguna emergencia. Además teníamos dos baños y un gran comedor-cocina. En realidad era una gran casa y a las dos nos encantaba, le debía una a Damon.

-Por cierto, ¿cuándo vendrá Damon?- pregunté a Elena que estaba intentando conectar la tele sin mucho éxito por lo que podía ver.

-Dijo que se pasaría por la tarde, así que debe estar al caer… Puede que salga con el un rato a ver la ciudad, como él ya la conoce y eso... ¿Te importaría?- Me miro haciendo un puchero de niña pequeña. Me recordó a cuando teníamos ocho años y rompimos un vestido de su madre jugando. Cuando Miranda fue a regañarnos ella puso esa misma cara.

Me entró la risa y me giré para seguir con lo mío, que ahora era desempaquetar bártulos de la cocina.

-Claro que no Elena, estáis juntos lo raro seria que no te fueras con él. Eso si, si venís a acabar la "fiesta" aquí por favor no hagáis mucho ruido que soy impresionable - Se oyó una risita por su parte.

La tarde pasó rápido, las chicas estaban bastante distraídas con las tareas de limpieza y desembalaje. Cuando dieron las siete se oyó el timbre de la casa, para aquel entonces Caroline estaba de un aspecto deplorable: sudada por el caluroso y húmedo día, y por supuesto sucia. Tenía manchas por toda la ropa, el pelo hasta tenia restos de polvo en la cara. Como Elena se encontraba arriba en su cuarto y ella estaba en el comedor fue Caroline quien abrió la susodicha puerta.

En frente de ella se encontraba un divertido Damon. Nada más verla profirió lo que ella interpreto como una risa contenida lo que acabo siendo una especie de murmullo. Caroline enarcó una perfecta ceja rubia y lo miro de arriba abajo. Iba vestido todo de negro, lo habitual en Damon pero llevaba en las manos una botella de champagne que parecía realmente cara. Antes de que él pudiera ni siquiera apartarse, la vampira rubia ya le había quitado la botella.

-Hola Care, si yo también estoy bien ¿y tú? Ah ¿en serio? Sí a mí también me gusta New Orleans… - Caroline le echo una mirada por encima de la espalda y le saco la lengua. – La botella es un regalo aunque claro tampoco hacía falta que me la quitaras de esa forma, casi me arrancas uno de mis preciosos brazos.

-Cállate Damon. Eres un quejica, aunque gracias por esto –dijo señalado la bebida.- Parece bastante caro.

Antes de que Damon pudiera contestar, Elena apareció bajando las escaleras. Se había cambiado (ya no parecía un indigente como Caroline), lo que hizo que se sintiera aún más sucia si era posible. Llevaba puesto unos sencillos vaqueros con una camiseta de tirantes negra. Levantó la vista para ver a su novio y su cara se iluminó. En menos de dos segundos ya se estaban besando. La vampira rubia los observó, ella sabía que la historia de Damon y Elena había sido complicada y larga hasta poder llegar donde estaban. Nunca fue una gran fan de él pero tenía que reconocer que Elena era más feliz ahora de lo que se podría haber imaginado nunca. Y esto no le pasaba con Stefan. Por mucho que fueran amigos debía reconocerlo, Elena y él no estaban hechos para ser amantes. Aquello sacó de su ensoñación a Caroline hacía semanas que no sabía nada de él que podría decirse su mejor amigo…

-Vosotros dos me estoy empezando a sentir incomoda. Elena no hagas que me arrepienta de haberme mudado contigo por favor… Para de besar a Damon me resulta repulsivo –arrugó la nariz y puso cara de asco.

Elena empezó a reír contra la cara boca del vampiro moreno que se separó de ella aunque no soltó su mano en ningún momento. Se la quedó mirando con cara divertida, lo que no le gustó nada a ella.

-Eso es porque tienes celos. Ah, y te recuerdo que tu hace un tiempo te morías por mis huesos Forbes. –Le lanzó un beso con la mano, lo que provocó que Caroline le lanzara un cojín del sofá.

-Deja de hacer el idiota Damon, vámonos a ver la ciudad. Care volveré tarde no me esperes, me llevaré el móvil por si pasa algo.- Se acercó para darle un leve beso en la mejilla a su rubia amiga.- Adiós, hasta luego.

-Adiós rubita, hasta después.- se despido el moreno mientras pasaba por la puerta en dirección al bullicio de la ciudad.

Y así sin más Caroline se había quedado sola en su nueva casa. Decidió que acabaría de poner su cuarto en orden, solo le faltaban dos cajas de ropa por vaciar.

Cuando acabo de ordenar su cuarto, de hacer la cama y decorar un poco aquellas paredes ya eran las nueve y media. Fue directamente hacia la ducha ya que estaba mugrosa. El agua caliente le relajó los músculos, al salir de la ducha sentía que sus huesos pesaban el doble, estaba agotada y lo único que quería era irse a la cama. Pero antes iba a comer. Bajo a paso lento las escaleras y se dirigió hacia un pequeño garaje que tenía la casa donde Elena y ella habían instalado un congelador para la sangre, sacó una bolsa y se encamino hasta el sofá. Se dejó caer exhausta. Estaba dando su tercer sorbo a su rica y sabrosa cena (era de su tipo favorito A+), cuando alguien golpeo la puerta haciendo que se le derramara un poco en su camisa.

Se quedó muy quieta, Elena no podía ser ya que había dicho que llegaría tarde. Aunque puede que quizás se hubiera peleado con Damon. Se dirigió hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta de un tirón haciendo que sus rizos húmedos bailaran en su cabeza.

En la puerta no había una vampira de larga melena castaña, sino un hibrido original que le sonreía mostrando dos preciosos hoyuelos. Caroline por instinto cerró la puerta de nuevo, no por miedo sino porque no sabía que hacer exactamente.

-Caroline amor ¿podrías abrir la puerta? -Dijo Klaus con un ligero toque de diversión en su tono.

La vampira abrió la puerta todavía conmocionada por verle de nuevo. No se había visto desde la graduación, donde él le confeso que quería ser su último amor. Aun cuando lo recordaba se le encogía el corazón y su estómago se tensaba. Se dio cuenta de que el original la miraba con las cejas enarcadas esperando a que hablara.

-Oh… Klaus, perdón. Me he puesto nerviosa. –¿Que hacía? Desde cuando Caroline Forbes capitana de las animadoras, organizadora de bailes se ponía nerviosa por un tio? Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que pasara hacía en el interior de su nuevo hogar, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Y como una exhalación Klaus ya estaba dentro mirando con curiosidad todo a su alrededor. En aquel momento Caroline pudo aprovechar para fijarse bien en él. Tenía el pelo más largo desde la última vez que se habían visto pero le quedaba bien, estaba muy sexy. ¡Mierda! ¿COMÓ QUE SEXY? Este hombre os ha intentado matar innumerables veces Care, céntrate maldita idiota. Aunque era imposible no mirar su espalda, desde sus anchos hombros hasta la forma que tenía y si bajaba un poco podría ver sus caderas, esas eran las caderas de un hombre y que decir de su traser…

-Amor deja de mirarme así, parezco tu cena. –Klaus la sacó de su ensoñación a regañadientes. ¿Pero qué narices le pasaba? Tenías las hormonas por las nubes.

-Ya te gustaría ser mi cena. –Refunfuño Caroline. Lo único que consiguió con eso fue que la sonrisa en la cara de él aumentara de tamaño. –¿Qué haces aquí Klaus? ¿Has venido solo a distraerme?

-Así que te distraigo eh… Bueno pues querida Caroline he venido para darte la bienvenida a mi ciudad.


	2. Welcome baby

**¡Hola! Siento haber tardado tantísimo en poder subir un capitulo, pero lo cierto es que estoy en bachillerato y compatibilizar escribir con los deberes es difícil. Por suerte voy a tener un par de semanas más flojas ahora así que... Tendremos más Demons! Quiero agradecer todas las visitas, follows, favorites. En serio muchas gracias soy nueva en esto y se agradecen. **

**Por último decir que me encantaría que me dierais ideas sobre lo que podría pasar próximamente. Ah y estoy trabajando en el próximo cap, prometo que pronto estará aquí.¡ Es cortito pero disfrutadlo! **

* * *

><p>2.<p>

¿Su ciudad? ¿De qué narices estaba hablando aquel dichoso hibrido? Elena y yo nos habíamos mudado aquí porque la universidad era de las mejores que visitamos,

cumplía todos nuestros requisitos y hasta Damon opinaba que el cambio de aires de la ciudad nos vendría bien. Ahora pues ¿porque me venía un original a decirme que esta ciudad era suya? Estaba drogado. Seguro que se había comido alguna jovencita que se chutaba algo, tenía que ser eso. Me dieron ganas de contestarle algo en plan: "¿Acaso lleva tu nombre la ciudad? Porque yo no lo veo escrito por ningún lado listillo". Juro que pensé en decirle algo pero pensé que se reiría de mí, (si él me hubiera dicho a mi algo así me burlaría durante un buen ratito la verdad). Creo que vio mi agobio-confusión en la cara porque pude ver como una mueca burlona pasaba por su rostro. A causa de eso arrugue la nariz como cuando Elena me contaba las cosas sucias que hacía con Damon (y creedme que eran muchas y debo admitirlo también variadas).

-Klaus si has venido aquí expresamente para reírte de mí… Bueno ya lo has hecho así que adiós.- Espere a que la cara de burla se le pasara, pero creo que lo único que hice fue que pasará de ligeramente burlona a "Me voy a empezar a reír de un momento a otro y no podré parar rubia".

-Mi querida Caroline ¿siempre tan mal pensada? Yo nunca vendría para burlarme de ti, si quiero molestar a alguien tengo hermanos. Concretamente una hermana pequeña. –Simuló que en ese momento le daba un escalofrió y en consecuencia sonreí. Costaba pensar que era la misma persona que había perseguido a mis mejores amigos para matarlos. Klaus era complejo en sí mismo, creo que es debido a vivir más de mil años… En aquel momento el hibrido se sentó en mi sofá y se puso a beber de mi cena.

-Para ser una persona que ha estado en la aristocracia eso no es muy educado, te estas comiendo mi cena. –Hice un puchero porque tenía hambre la verdad. Había trabajado todo el maldito día y ahora no podía ni tener un ratito de tranquilidad.

-Lo siento amor, pero pensé que tu cena sería yo. –Mierda. Mierda. Un sonrojo involuntario me invadió. ¿QUÉ NARICES TE PASA CAROLINE? Cuando él noto que me puse roja sonrió de tal manera que le salieron esos adorables hoyuelos, que guapo estaba así… ¡CAROLINE ¿DESDE CUANDO KLAUS ES "GUAPO"? ¿Pero que me pasaba? Oh dios se me estaba pegando algo de la nueva ciudad debía ser el cambio de aires. Puta New Orleans.

-Oh cállate idiota. –Mientras él se desternillaba un poco más, recogí mi dignidad y musité algo como que tenía que ir a por más cena porque un maldito hibrido se había comido la mía.

Con el pensamiento de que algo raro le estaba pasando a mi cerebro fui al garaje a por otra bolsa. Mientras habría y escogía la bolsita pensé en Tyler. Cuando Klaus le dio permiso para poder volver a Mystic Falls sin que en el proceso le arrancara la cabeza, pensé que todo estaría donde lo dejamos. Que seriamos una pareja normal… Bueno todo lo normal que puede ser una pareja formada por un hibrido y una vampira. Pero Tyler actuaba de forma extraña, no quería pasar tiempo conmigo y el poco rato que estábamos juntos me daba la sensación de que le molestaba. Yo sabía que él había estado ayudando a manadas de hombres lobo repartidas por casi todo el mundo pero no entendía el porqué de su comportamiento. ¿A caso quería seguir ayudando a aquellos lobos? ¿Yo era una carga para él? Estuve más de un mes comiendo la cabeza constantemente hasta que un día se dejó su teléfono en mi casa.

Recuerdo perfectamente salir de la ducha y oír como sonaba un móvil. Pensé que sería el mío y me emocioné al pensar que podría ser Bonnie o alguna noticia de ella. Corrí a velocidad vampírica hasta mi habitación y vi que era el de Tyler y sin darle más importancia miré el mensaje. Textualmente decía: "Ni rastro del Original, te mantendré informado". Me quedé blanca. ¿Tyler buscaba un original? ¿Para qué? ¿Y a quién? Ahora que lo pienso fríamente no sé como no me di cuenta de que es lo quería hacer.

Ese día esperé a que viniera a mi casa y le tiré el móvil a la cabeza, lo que hizo que la pantalla se partiera por la mitad, cosa que no me molestaba tampoco. Se lo tenía merecido. Mientras el gritaba una maldición miro el mensaje y entendió porque estaba así. Ni siquiera se molestó en intentar calmarme, su actitud fue como si ya se lo esperase. Eso me enfureció aún más.

Todo esto acabó con una pelea épica entre los dos, pero al final acabó confesando: "Caroline me da igual si no lo entiendes, lo tengo que hacer. Me arruinó la vida, mató a mi madre. Sé que no quieres que lo haga pero no voy a descansar hasta que esté muerto, voy a vivir para ello. Tiene que haber algún método nadie es inmortal, ni tan solo Klaus. ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Durante estos meses no he estado ayudando a manadas de hombres lobos, me largué a buscar a una bruja que tenga una solución a mi problema. Tengo que matarlo Caroline. "

En aquel momento entendí lo que quería decirme y solo puede preguntarle lo que hacía rato me pasaba por la cabeza, porque entendía que solo había vuelto a Mystic Falls provisionalmente.

-¿Me quieres?- lo dije tan bajito que si no hubiéramos sido vampiros no me habría entendido.

-Sabes que sí, claro que sí.

-Pero no lo suficiente como para quedarte conmigo y dejar todo esto atrás ¿no?- Cuando se quedó callado y solo me miró lo supe, ya no había más un nosotros. Él había escogido tener su venganza antes que tenerme a mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía yo de malo?- Si te vas ahora no podrás volver Tyler. Si te vas ahora no quiero que vuelvas conmigo.

-Tengo que hacerlo Caroline. –Repitió más para sí mismo que para mí.

Y así se acabó. Mi primer amor me había dejado para poder acabar con el hibrido original que ahora estaba sentando en mi sofá merendándose mi cena. Que irónica es la vida joder.

Volví arrastrando los pies hasta el salón donde un Klaus entretenido miraba la televisión. La verdad es que en ese momento me pareció un chico normal. Un chico joven, guapo que podría tener una vida normal como otro cualquiera… Pero no, ese hombre que estaba sentado en mi sofá era una de las criaturas más poderosas que existían. Era imposible acabar con él, había vivido más de mil años. De normal no tenía nada ni si quiera el nombre. Nicklaus, un nombre bastante sexy, claro que él también lo es así que… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿KLAUS SEXY? Ai dios mío ¿qué me pasa? Tengo que dejar de divagar de esta manera, será la falta de comida.. Sí seguro que es eso llevo desde antes de ayer sin sangre así que ya alucino.

Volví a la realidad y sin pensarlo me senté a su lado. Antes de que pudiera hablar le puse la mano delante de la cara y con un gesto le indiqué que esperase un momento. Ni el mismísimo Klaus me iba a estropear mi esperada cena. Cuando me había tragado la mitad de la bolsa por fin respiré y abrí los ojos. Súbitamente se me olvido respirar otra vez, pero ahora no era por esa hambre sobrehumana si no porque un par de bonitos ojos azules me miraban con diversión.

Ah que ojos. Se podían ver matices verdes en ellos pero eran claramente azules. Eran realmente preciosos. Elena siempre se quejaba de que yo tenía los ojos claros y ella no, decía que los envidiaba. Pero yo ahora sentía verdadera envidia de los ojos de Klaus. No era justo que alguien fuera así de guapo y además muy poderoso, era injusto para el resto del planeta, que compartiera un poco ¿no? Él seguía mirándome pero ahora no era curiosidad ni diversión lo que había en su mirada, sino algo más fuerte. Su mirada me recordó al hambre. Dejé escapar el aire contenido en una corta respiración.

-Esto… Bueno y ¿puedes contarme que es eso de que esta es TU ciudad?- Dije enarcando una ceja. La verdad es que me encantaba hacer eso, no mucha gente podía hacerlo. Bueno Damon sí pero él no cuenta, es idiota.

-Oh claro que sí amor. Ya que te veo interesada en el tema ponte cómoda porque la historia se remonta cientos de años atrás.- Y entonces su ceja derecha se levantó como por arte de magia. ¡¿DESDE CUANDO KLAUS SABÍA HACER ESO?! ¿Por qué nadie me ha dicho nada? Mierda. No vale él ha tenía como mil años, injusticia. Lo único de lo que fui capaz fue de rodar los ojos.- Muy bien, todo empezó cuando esta ciudad no era más que una ciénaga… Oh y créeme que olía como tal…


	3. I don't care, I love it

3.

Me quedé viendo como Damon le daba propina a un artista callejero. La verdad es que tenía merito, ya que sin ser un ser sobrenatural podía tragarse una espada entera. Nada más pensarlo me entraban escalofríos. Ai, mi guapo novio vampiro, siempre rodeado de ese halo de sombras que ahora tan bien conocía. Mi historia con él era larga y complicada pero no querría cambiarla por nada del mundo. Cada pequeño detalle la hacía única y nos había llevado hasta aquí, donde podía presumir de quererlo sin mesura.

Muchos lo ven como un monstruo, pero yo sé que detrás de su egoísmo se esconde el afán de proteger a todas las personas que ama. Bueno en este caso vampiros. Sé que gracias a su "egoísmo" como él lo llama yo he salvado la vida mil veces.

Sonreí como una tonta cuando caminó hacía mí, que sexy que era Dios. Tenía el mejor cuerpo que jamás hubiera visto y esa sonrisa… Era su sonrisa que prometía problemas. La verdad es que me daban ganas de llevarlo a casa ahora mismo y hacerle gritar y no exactamente de dolor.

Por fin llego a mi lado. Pude oler su colonia y automáticamente le pasé los brazos por el cuello y le besé. Besarle era como respirar, era natural. Damon me consumía, me quemaba y yo quería quemarme. Bajé mi mano derecha hasta su cintura y la metí en su bolsillo trasero, cuando apreté él sonrió a través de nuestro ya calenturiento beso. Se apretó más contra mí y me susurró a la oreja:

-Elena me parece que alguien ha estado demasiado tiempo sin sexo…- Lo dijo con una voz tan ronca que solté un gemidito. Era verdad que llevábamos varios días sin… "Intimar", bueno porque habíamos hecho la mudanza y además Damon tenía que arreglar asuntos en Mystic Falls. Solo habían sido como tres días… ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? Con Stefan no era así, teníamos buen sexo pero yo no me desvivía por querer más. Era el maldito vampiro moreno, que me transformaba en una yonki de él. Necesitaba mi dosis de Damon y la necesitaba ya.

-Creo que ese es un problema al que puedes ponerle solución, ¿no?- Sonrió con suficiencia y echamos a andar cogidos de la mano hasta mi nueva casa.

-¿Klaus me estás tomando el pelo? ¿En serio esperas que me crea que tú y tus hermanos levantasteis esta ciudad desde cero? Claaaaaaaaaaaaro que sí y yo voy a convertirme en hombre lobo la próxima luna llena. Soy rubia y Miss Mystic Falls pero no soy tonta, creía que eso ya lo sabías. Para ser un original mientes de pena, ¿no sabes que las mentiras cuanto más sencillas más fáciles son de colar?- Puse mi mejor cara de burla y negué con la cabeza como lo hacía mi madre cuando me pillaba de pequeña haciendo algo que no debía, (como cortarle los bigotes al gato o comerme la masa de galletas sin hornear). Ella habría estado orgullosa de mi actitud ahora mismo, toda una lección de cómo parecer una figura paterna.

La historia que me había contado Klaus parecía sacada de una novela. Según él, New Orleans era una ciudad que había surgido de una ciénaga cuando él y sus hermanos vinieron del "antiguo continente" (como había denominado Europa, que anticuado por dios). En resumen ellos hicieron que esta pequeña colonia progresara y le dieron el resplandor que tiene ahora. La verdad es que sí que le creía, porque sabía que Klaus no me mentiría así como así. Solo lo sabía y ya está. Ese último pensamiento originó en mí una ola de inquietud. ¿Des de cuando confiaba tanto en él? Nos había engañado, utilizado, apaleado, golpeado, estacado, mordido, manipulado, incluso me había estropeado varias blusas con sangre y aquí seguía yo con la estúpida y sólida certeza de que Niklaus me decía la verdad. Más aún de que él no me mentiría sin ninguna razón. Por un momento me mareé y dejé esa pose de "mamá sabelotodo".

-Amor, sabes que te estoy diciendo la verdad. Nunca te he mentido por placer y la verdad es que no quiero hacerlo Caroline. – Se puso serio y más que nunca supe que no me mentía, que nunca lo haría sin motivo. Luego una ligera sonrisa iluminó su cara e hizo salir esos hoyuelos, que guapo que era joder. En modo de respuesta sonreí también. –Bueno querida ahora que te he contado como llegué a este hermoso lugar cuéntame tú porque has salido de tu pequeño pueblito. Si lo que querías era verme podrías haber llamado cariño, siempre estoy disponible para ti.

-Oh cállate idiota. ¿En serio crees que he venido a verte? Si hombre, yo no voy detrás de ningún chico por muy original que sea… -UN MOMENTO, ¿acaso estaba dando a entender que yo quería que él me fuera detrás? Oh no, claro que no… Me esforcé en seguir la conversación rápido para que no se notara mi fallo. –Mmmmm… He venido a estudiar.

-¿A New Orleans? ¿Sola? ¿A estudiar que amor? ¿Me vienes a estudiar a mí? –La última pregunta la pronunció con un tono más bajo y ronco que hizo que mi estómago se encogiera, pero no de miedo si no de puro placer. Y eso si me dio miedo. Klaus me atraía y eso ya sí que no lo podía negar.

Mi lado más oscuro deseaba a Niklaus Mikaelson. MIERDA.

Lo sabía desde hacía tiempo pero procuraba no pensar en él, es más siempre quería estar ocupada en algo, por muy banal que fuera que me distrajera de estos pensamientos. Pero la verdad era aplastante, Klaus se había incrustado en mi interior. Por muy "oscuro" que él fuera estaba ya dentro de mí. No sabía si era deseo o algo más grande. Reflexionar sobre eso me saturó.

Klaus debió ver que estaba a punto de hiperventilar o algo porque me agarro del hombro e instó a que le mirara.

-Caroline es broma. Sí yo también sé hacer bromas. Gran sorpresa ¿no? –Era adorable. Casi parecíamos una pareja normal, teniendo una conversación normal, en una casa normal. Lástima que fuéramos de todo menos normales. Una leve sonrisa apreció en mi cara y contenté:

-Oh el gran Klaus tiene sentido del humor… Que no se entere nadie, será nuestro secreto. –Mi comentario fue correspondido con una mueca bastante infantil por parte de un ser demasiado guapo. –Te voy a decir porque estoy en "TÚ" ciudad. La verdad es que no aguantábamos más en Mystic Falls. Elena y yo queríamos ir a la universidad poder tener un futuro y allí no podíamos, no con todo lo que nos ha pasado…

Se lo conté todo. Y cuando digo todo es TODO. Desde como echaba de menos a mi madre, hasta mis quejas sobre Damon y de cómo me enfadaba cuando me tomaba el pelo. Y lo más impresionante es que me escuchó e incluso me animaba a contarle más. En comparación con Tyler que cada vez que le hablaba de cómo me había ido el día me ignoraba o simplemente se ponía ver la tele, Klaus era todo un caballero. Estuvimos hablando lo que pudo ser siglos aunque a mí me parecieron minutos, entre risas, bromas y charlas entró la noche.

Estábamos discutiendo sobre que música nos gustaba más cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe brusco y lo que parecían ser dos vampiros enredados uno enzima de otro se adentraron dentro de la casa. Damon y Elena ajenos a los que estaban en el sofá siguieron besándose como si les fuera la vida en ello. Ella estaba como un koala enzima de Damon, este la sostenía con un brazo para con el otro poder cerrar (ahora menos ruidosamente) la puerta del inmueble.

Caroline que no quería seguir mirando esta bochornosa escena, miró un breve momento a Klaus el cual parecía que estaba a punto de reventar de risa. Esto no hizo más que cabrear a la vampira rubia. Decidió que no quería ver más porno entre vampiros y se dispuso a llamar la atención de la pareja.

-EJEM, EJEM, EJEM. –Se aclaró la voz como pudo y vio como Elena pegaba un brinco enzima de Damon y se bajaba de él como si quemara (uuuuui si a buenas horas cariño). Miró con perplejidad a Caroline para después fijarse en Klaus lo que hizo que pasará de estar roja como un tomate a más blanca que la tiza. Damon lo notó porque enseguida se dio la vuelta y medio tapo a Elena como protegiéndola de cualquier cosa, (en otra situación Caroline hubiera pensado que ese gesto era muy mono). Pero en aquel momento le dolía la cabeza de golpe, hace dos minutos estaba pasando tiempo con un chico guapo que además era inteligente…Y ahora estaba en medio de una cruzada. AH Y QUE ALGUIEN LE DIGA A DAMON QUE SE ABROCHE LA CAMISA POR DIOS, ¡NORMAS DE PISO YA!

-Damon cálmate por dios, lleva conmigo toda la tarde y sigo viva. Y haznos un favor y tapate. Gracias.

Aquella iba a ser una charla agotadora.


	4. It's time

**Primero de todo quiero pediros disculpas a todos, siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto pero la verdad es que se me rompió el ordenador portátil el mes pasado y hasta ahora no lo hemos podido por esperar y gracias por leerme. Adoro vuestros RW y en el próximo cap os contestare a las que queráis. **

**Os quiero! **

4.

Hubo un silencio incomodo que ninguno de los cuatro quiso romper. La situación era bizarra, después de lo mucho que habíamos luchado por alejar a los originales de Mystic Falls, concretamente de Elena ahora ella tenía un hibrido original plantado en el salón. Bueno tenía suerte podría haber sido Rebekah y ya sabemos lo bien que le cae Elena… Además no se podía quejar, Klaus era el más guapo de todos, con ese porte y esos ojos que hacían que mi estómago diera un vuelco… ¡¿PERO QUE NARICES ME PASABA?! ¡Esto era serio! Damon estaba a punto de saltar como tigre enzima de Klaus… Ummm eso sería una visión interesante ahora que lo pienso la verdad, no Caroline céntrate.

Me moví hasta quedar delante de Niklaus, sé que no necesitaba protección pero fue algo visceral. Algo dentro de mí me decía que debía protegerlo de mis amigos, no quería que por mi culpa fuera herido. Por muy estúpido que sonara eso. Elena me miró como si no me reconociera. Entiendo que se sorprendiera al verme con él, pero me molestó profundamente. No es como si ella no se estuviera tirando al hermano malote. Que sí, en el fondo Damon es un buen tío pero joder, al principio fue un cabrón. Me aclaré la garganta para intentar empezar un discurso que explicara porque estaba aquí y que tranquilizara a mis dos amigos, pero lo único que me salió de la boca fue un sonido lastimero. Bueno no era culpa mía, a veces me fallaba la coordinación.

-En serio cálmate Damon, Klaus ha venido esta tarde para decirnos que él lleva viviendo aquí con sus hermanos desde que se fueron de Mystic Falls. Aunque a decir verdad ellos fundaron esta ciudad. –Conseguí decir esto sin trabarme y afortunadamente lo dije claramente. No era culpa de Klaus que ellos ya vivieran aquí antes que nosotros nos mudáramos… En todo caso era nuestra por no cerciorarnos de que aquí no había ninguna amenaza. Bueno yo… la verdad es que ya no consideraba a los originales una amenaza, a Rebekah un poco si (estaba loca, aunque si yo tuviera de hermano a este elemento estaría mucho peor). –Solo ha venido a decirme que ellos vivían aquí ya está.

Damon pareció dar por válida esa explicación porque adoptó una pose menos protectora con Elena. Mientras se acababan de colocar bien la ropa, me giré y le eché un vistazo a Klaus que permanecía impasible detrás de mí, cualquiera que le viera no adivinaría si estaba comprando ropa o a punto de pelearse. Notó que le miraba y supongo que vio que estaba ansiosa y un pelín asustada porque formó una imperceptible (y apetecible sonrisa, tengo que decirlo) y me guiñó un ojo. Soló alcancé a gruñirle cuando Elena alzó la voz para llamarme:

-Caroline a la cocina ya. –Bufé disimuladamente y me encamine hacía la cocina con resignación. Mi tarde había ido genial hasta que esta pareja de ninfomanos irrumpieron en el salón casi desmontando la puerta en el intento. Yo no quería tener una charla ahora mismo, quería… quería… ¡Mierda! Lo que de verdad quería era seguir hablando con el rubio con acento sexy. Y en vez de eso me esperaba una bronca, ¡pues no señor! Caroline Forbes se iba a defender oh sí.

-Elena escúchame, de verdad que solo ha venido a eso, hemos hablado tooooooda la tarde. ¿Estoy entera no? No me ha comido ni nada de eso…

-Caroline no te tomes esto a broma, ese hombre mató a Jenna y me quería convertir en una bolsa de sangre con patas. Parece como si lo hubieras olvidado, nos fuimos de Mystic Falls precisamente para huir de amenazas como los originales. No sé qué debemos hacer… Puede que sea buena idea mudarnos e irnos de…

-¿QUÉ DICES DE MUDARNOS ELENA? ¡Yo no me mudo! Estoy harta de tenerle miedo a todo y pensaba que tú también, yo no me fui de Mystic Falls para "huir" de nada o de nadie, me largué porque quiero vivir. Madurar, ser libre no quedarme atrapada. Los originales no son una amenaza, por lo menos ya no. Ellos llevan aquí mucho más tiempo que nosotros y sinceramente a mí eso no me molesta. He estado con Klaus toda una tarde y sigo viva, respiro, no me falta ningún miembro ¿verdad? No nos quieren hacer daño, sé que te preocupas pero tienes que dejarlo ir Elena. Nos merecemos ser felices, todos. –Hice una pausa para respirar porque había dicho las últimas dos frases medio de corrillo y me faltaba el aire, lo que es irónico ya que no me podía ahogar técnicamente. Mi mejor amiga estaba a punto de llorar, yo la entendía… Quería seguridad. Lógicamente después de todo lo que ha tenido que soportar en escasos dos años la ha dejado tocada pero debería ser fuerte, joder. Acorté la distancia entre las dos y le sujeté la mano. –Te prometo que aquí seremos felices Elena. Solo inténtalo por favor…

La abracé hasta que noté como se calmaba, entendía que hubiera entrado en pánico nada más ver un original (y no cualquiera) en su salón. Habíamos pasado momentos muuuuy duros juntas… Enfrentarnos a una convivencia con una familia de locos no sería un problema a estas alturas ¿no? Nos merecíamos todos algo de normalidad, aunque bueno éramos vampiros… Lo que no era muy normal… Así que… Bueno nos merecíamos normalidad "relativa". Y había una pequeña parte de mí que no quería irse de New Orleans por nada del mundo, un rinconcito de mi cerebro gritaba que era a causa de cierto rubio con ojos bonitos. Sencillamente ignoré olímpicamente ese pensamiento (por ahora). Cuando me separé del abrazo de Elena nos miramos y nos pusimos a reír como dos niñas pequeñas. Teníamos un nuevo hogar.

Después de pasar varios minutos intentando normalizar las cosas con Elena, la castaña ya estaba convencida de que quería quedarse en la ciudad y disfrutar de su inmortalidad. Así que las dos vampiras salimos hacía el salón donde esperaban encontrar un ambiente tenso y bélico. La verdad sea dicha lo que nos encontramos allí nos dejó como mínimo mudas. Damon Salvatore y Niklaus Mikaelson estaban compartiendo una botella de lo que parecía ser Burbon. ¿Estos dos no se odiaban? Juro por dios que no hay quien entienda a los malditos hombres, ya sean humanos, vampiros o híbridos todos estaban locos. Hace unos minutos se querían arrancar la cabeza y ahora eran compis de copas.

-¿Qué hacéis? ¿Ahora sois amiguitos? Que tiernos. –Dije con sarcasmo pero con una sonrisa en la cara. La verdad sea dicha estaba de buen humor y tenía la sospecha de que era porque nos quedábamos definitivamente aquí… No quería pensar mucho en eso ughh. Porque tenía la sensación de que en el fondo muuuuuuuuuuy en el fondo era también culpa de un rubio con bonitos hoyuelos. Oh joder.

-Rubita, rubita… ¿Qué pasa estas celosa no? Tranquila los tipos con acento y rubios no son mi tipo. Me gustan las morenas, todo para ti guapa. –Me dedicó una sonrisa torcida mientras apuraba su copa y se despedía con Klaus que se estaba riendo como un niño pequeño. Gilipollas. Damon cogió de la mano a Elena y se fueron hacía arriba por las escaleras, oí a Elena gritarme buenas noches y reírse, lo que siguió fue un portazo.

-Mierda esta noche me tendré que poner tapones. –La sonrisa de Klaus se amplió, era agradable estar así con él. Maldito encanto original. –No te rías, que por mucho híbrido original que seas aún puedo patearte un poquito. – Gruñí.

-Como siempre eres encantadora amor. –Se acabó todo su vaso de whisky de un largo trago y se levantó. –Me encantaría quedarme a oír el espectáculo que te espera esta noche –Hice una mueca pensando en eso. –Pero me tengo que ir, me están esperando. Pero Caroline, mañana tengo todo el día libre… ¿Qué te parece si te enseño los mejores lugares de la ciudad? Antes de decir nada, recuerda que ¿Quién mejor que una persona que ha estado aquí desde que se construyó el primer edificio? –Dijo enarcando una ceja, demasiado sexy. Mierda, hoy no era mi día. Tenía las putas hormonas alocadas.

-Mmmmmm veamos, ¿ir por ahí con un malvado original o quedarme en casa escuchando como hacen marranadas Elena y Damon? –Medité con un dedo en la barbilla. –Me quedo contigo, por muy malote que seas no voy a seguir escuchando gemidos ugh. –Arrugué la nariz.

Me dedico una sonrisa colosal que pocas veces había visto, oh que mono era.

-¿Malote? Amor ves mucha televisión. –Con la risa bailando en sus labios se acercó a mí y me besó en la mejilla suavemente. –Hasta mañana Caroline.

Y me quedé sola. Con una idiota sonrisa pegada al rostro. Desgraciado Klaus cuando quería podía ser encantador. Suspiré notando de golpe lo cansada que estaba y lo largo que había sido el día. Subía a mi cuarto y pasé por la puerta de Elena y oí una especie de gemido. Aceleré el paso, realmente no quería oír nada más. Llegué al lavabo y me cepillé los dientes, me recogí el pelo tan alto como pude ya que me moría de calor y me largué directamente a la cama. Después de ponerme los tapones respiré hondo y me abandoné a la inconsciencia.

Me despertó el sonido del maldito timbre, joder seguía mortalmente cansada por el tute de ayer y aunque era una vampira necesitaba dormir. Miré el despertador y eran las once y media de la mañana. Bueno no era tan tarde tenía tiempo de ordenar un poco la casa, aún quedaban cajas por desembalar. Me vestí con una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos que tenía por allí y bajé a abrir la puerta. La verdad es que con este calor no me apetecía ponerme pijama por las noches así que ayer dormí completa y absolutamente desnuda. Que era algo que no acostumbraba a hacer. Saliendo de mi línea de pensamientos bostecé y abrí la puerta de un tirón.

OH JODER.

Klaus estaba enfrente de mi con unos vaqueros que le quedaban de muerte (y eso que no los había visto por detrás) y con una camiseta negra de manga corta y unas malditas y sexys gafas de sol. De haber llevado puestas las bragas se me habrías caído al suelo de la impresión. Me quedé con cara de idiota mirándole y preguntándome porque había seres así de guapos en el mundo. Vale era muchas veces malvado pero eso no quitaba que estaba como un puto queso y que en ese mismo momento me apetecía frotarme contra él. Oh dios, estaba descontrolada… ¿Cuánto hacía que no echaba un polvo? Debía ser eso. Suspiré sonoramente realmente frustrada.

-¿Por qué cada vez que me abres la puerta te me quedas mirando? Te afecto más de lo que creía amor... -Dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Idiota. Le gruñí.

-La verdad es que me acabo de levantar Klaus. Anda pasa, si nos queremos ir me tengo que cambiar… ¿O quieres que vaya así? –Dije enarcando una ceja. Y ahora que me daba cuenta, mi atuendo la verdad es que era cuanto menos revelador. Ai mierda. Dejaba expuesto buena parte de mi abdomen y como no llevaba sujetador y la camiseta no era especialmente holgada se veía perfectamente la forma de mis tetas. Oh Caroline tu sí que sabes impresionar a un tío, pedazo de tonta. No era como si yo quisiera impresionarlo…

_Mentirosa_, gritó mi cabeza.

Todavía apoyado en el umbral de la puerta me inspeccionó de arriba abajo y subiéndose las gafas me dirigió una mirada que prometía de todo menos cosas buenas. Evocaba sexo. Oh. Tragando saliva le escuche decir:

-La verdad es que estas fantástica así amor, pero me temo que no podría sacarte con esa ropa a la calle… Me metería en muchas peleas. No disfrutaría porque tendría ganas de matar a todos los que intentasen algo contigo, así que ve a cambiarte anda.

Me dejó sin palabras y mira que eso no era fácil. Todo el mundo sabía que nunca me callaba pero sus palabras me dejaron muda. Y no porque me resultarán desagradables. Un escalofrió me recorrió y pensé que ser reclamada por un ser así de poderoso podría ser terriblemente excitante. ¿Pero que me pasaba? Seguro que era por la falta de sexo. Se me estaba hiendo la puñetera pinza. Le dediqué a Klaus una última mirada y fui a vestirme. Podía sentir su mirada enzima de mí mientras subía las escaleras. Así que le grité una última cosa:

-¡Niklaus, sé que me estas mirando el maldito culo!

Antes de cerrar la puerta escuché su melodiosa risa venir desde el piso de abajo. Automáticamente eso provoco que una sonrisa se deslizara por mi cara.


	5. Cheers!

**Prometí subir cap pronto y aquí me tenéis! Disfrutad y gracias por leerme y por los RW, os quiero! **

Por dios el puñetero calor iba a matarme. Me estaba asfixiando y la verdad me empezaba a cabrear porque a mi lado tenía un híbrido que al parecer era inmune al sofocante calor de Luisiana. Joder ¿No se supone que eran finales de septiembre? No quería ni imaginarme que temperatura debía de hacer aquí en julio o agosto. Estábamos en medio del famoso barrio francés, y miraras donde miraras había "brujas" intentando predecir el futuro de los turistas. La verdad es que me resultaba de lo más gracioso, quiero decir Bonnie era una autentica bruja y evidentemente estas no. Incluso vi a una hablando en lo que parecía ser algún idioma inventado para impresionar a sus clientes. En serio brujita retírate.

-No entiendo cómo pueden ganar dinero… Oh por dios, si aquella de allí casi se desnuca para impresionar. –Dije con una mueca. La mujer que estaba como a cinco metros de nosotros hacía aspamientos con la cabeza y los brazos, si no se controlaba iba a hacer _crack_… Te lo dice alguien que ha roto unos cuantos cuellos. Normalmente no por gusto está claro. Klaus se rió un poco y me guío hasta un bar que quedaba más apartado del bullicio de los turistas. Estaba muy guapo, vale ya sé que es (bueno FUE) nuestro enemigo letal, nuestro némesis y que no debería desearlo… Pero es que solo había que verlo. Sin darme cuenta me lo quedé mirando mientras abría la puerta y la mantenía sujeta para dejarme pasar a mi primero. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo paso hasta que por fin hablo y me sacó de mi ensoñación. Aunque solo lo hizo para irritarme.

-Amor sé que soy guapo, pero ¿podemos continuar dentro? Tengo que hablar contigo de un par de cosas. De verdad Caroline, deja de mirarme si no quieres que te coja y… -Me sonrojé mortalmente ante el contexto de sus palabras, porque por el tono y la voz tan ronca que tenía sé que iba a decir una marranada. Capullo. Pasé por su lado con la cabeza alta y a buen ritmo. Pude oír una risita y frené en seco mi marcha para poder girar la cabeza y gesticular con la boca la palabra "IDIOTA". Eso solo hizo que se riera con más ganas. Gilipollas.

Me senté en la barra y le pedí a una camarera rubia un bourbon. Maldito Damon, últimamente pasaba demasiado tiempo con él y en su casa solo había sangre y whisky, así que imagínate mi dieta. Menos mal que ya no engordaba, gracias Jesús. La chica se acercó con una sonrisa y me sirvió, pero al ver que Klaus se sentaba a mi lado cambió su cara. Seguía sonriendo pero era una sonrisa irónica, oh veo que Nicky ha hecho amiguitos. Un momento… ¿Esto eran celos? No, no para nada. Que va, me bebí el vaso de un solo tragó ante este pensamiento. La camarera dejó de mirar al (idiota) de Niklaus y me miró con sorpresa. Eso lo podía entender, yo parecía un poco adolescente y supongo que la gente flipaba por mi aguante con el alcohol. ¿Qué puedo decir? Siendo vampiro no puedes morir de un maldito coma etílico.

-Camille, deja la botella por favor. –OH CAMILLE. Menudo nombre. La rubia nos miró curiosa pero no pronunció ni una palabra. Sé notaba que sabía quién era Klaus y eso me puso de mal humor. ¿Quién sería esta chica como para saber que era él? Arrugué la nariz y me llené el vaso solo para vaciarlo al instante. Oh sí, el bourbon mitigaba mi enfado. -¿Qué te pasa Caroline? Si sigues bebiendo así tendré que llevarte a rastras hasta tu casa y Elena se pensará que te he emborrachado a propósito.

Pese a mi cabreo me hizo gracia.

-No me pasa nada Nicky. –Vi como Klaus arrugaba la frente y ponía una cara de desagrado y cabreo bastante elaborada. Apretó sus labios y se bebió su vaso antes de contestarme con su voz más mortal de híbrido malote. Luchaba por no soltar una puta carcajada.

-¿NICKY? ¿Acabas de llamarme Nicky?-Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron de frustración (o enfado) y me pareció que estaba muy mono. Eso me sorprendió, quiero decir que uno de los seres más poderosos de la tierra estaba "molesto" conmigo… Debería echar a correr como Katherin y temblar. En lugar de eso me parecía que estaba besable. Me apetecía borrarle el enfado a besos. ¿Cuántos wiskis llevaba? Mierda no estaba tan borracha como para pensar esto. Concéntrate Caroline.

-Es un apodo, me gusta. Es un buen nombre, Niklaus es muy largoooooo y más si estas borracho… Y he oído como Rebekah te llama Nick. Así que paso de llamarte como ella, somos rubias pero no amigas. Así que cuando me molestes te llamaré Nicky. –Seguía cabreado pero su mandíbula se había aflojado considerablemente. Menos mal, joder era como caminar sobre hielo, ugh. –Pásame la botella Nick… -Paré en seco cuando levantó las dos cejas para que prosiguiera, ya había forzado bastante. Mejor no tentar a la suerte. –Niklaus.

Mientras yo me llenaba hasta arriba el vaso, observé a la camarera. Rubia, ojos grandes... Era mona. Y parecía buena persona. ¿Por qué no me caía bien? JODER. Tengo que cambiar de tema, rapidito.

-Mmmmm… ¿No me tenías que contar algo? Venga que me muero de curiosidad.

-La verdad es que sí que tengo que contarte algo, espero que después se lo expliques a Elena y Damon ya que viven en la ciudad también. –Oh joder era un tema de vampis, yupi. Esperaba algo más personal. -¿Recuerdas a la amiga de tu ex-lobito?

-Hayley. –Ayudó a Tyler a romper su vínculo con Klaus. Recuerdo que pensé que tenían un lio. ¿A que venía todo esto?

Me quede mirando a mi acompañante con una ceja arqueada, él seguía en silencio y solo bebía de su vaso. Cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo me interrumpió:

-Está embarazada. –Dejó el whisky de lado y me miro con sus profundos ojos azules. –Hayley está embarazada de mí.

* * *

><p>Estaba drogado. Puede que la primera vez que lo pensé me equivocara pero ahora no. Mierda Klaus estaba alucinando. ¿Qué droga es lo suficientemente potente para que a un vampiro se le vaya así la olla? Puede que sea la edad, ya sabes que este senil. No pero eso no puede ser él estaba cuerdo hasta hace dos segundos. Observé a Klaus con detenimiento y muy seria. ¿Dónde estaría la droga? Puede que él no supiera que estaba drogado. ¡Eso es! No hemos comido nada… Así que la droga estaba en su vaso. Oh dios mío, ¡HA SIDO LA PUTA DE LA CAMARERA! Por eso no me caía bien, mis súper poderes de vampi me lo han advertido. Vale fase dos… Matarla. No, primero debía arreglar a Klaus.<p>

Cogía su vaso y lo olfatee. Mierda no olía raro, la rubita era buena.

-¿Qué haces Caroline? ¿Te digo que voy a ser padre y tú hueles mi vaso? ¿Estás bien? –Dejé la infructuosa tarea y lo miré a los ojos. Parecía preocupado… Pero estaba mal, me estaba mintiendo, tenía que estar dopado. Lo cogí de los antebrazos y me incliné hasta quedarme a un palmo de su cara.

-No te asustes Klaus, pero creo que la camarera rubia te ha drogado. –Estaba mortalmente serio como yo. Hasta que de golpe le sobrevino una gran carcajada que pese a las circunstancias me provocó placer. Me gustaba que se riera de verdad, durante el tiempo en el que hace que nos conocemos me había regalado muy pocas de esas risas. Y digo regalado porque de verdad para mi eran un presente, me hacían sentir mejor. Pero pese al "placer" que me produjera su risa estaba mosqueada. No era para reírse, estaba loco.

-No te rías, no es gracioso. Es un tema serio.

-Amor he echado de menos tus inquietantes deducciones. Pero lo que te he dicho es verdad… escúchame por favor. –Lentamente asentí. Estaba perpleja y de golpe me di de bruces con la verdad: No estaba drogado, me decía la verdad. NIKLAUS MIKAELSON IBA A SER PADRE.

* * *

><p>Estuvo hablando lo que me parecieron minutos, pero en realidad fueron horas. Yo no lo interrumpí en ningún momento más que nada porque no sabía que decirle. No me molestaba que fuera a tener un bebé (inquietantemente eso era bastante adorable), lo que me consumía por dentro era que se hubiera tirado a Hayley. Oh mierda volvía a estar celosa. No sabía ni que se hablaban y ahora tendrían un hijo juntos. La loba me caía bien, me ayudó cuando estaba con Tyler pero… Por dentro hervía de rabia. Creo que Klaus estaba contándome algo sobre que Elijah estaba ayudando cuando no aguanté más. Cogí la botella le rompí el cuello y me la intenté beber toda, quedaba como la mitad así que no me iría de lado pero me ayudaría a no montar una escena.<p>

Aunque me moría de ganas de pegarle al idiota de Klaus, se tiró a Hayley y yo sin saberlo, joder.

-Caroline, cielo vas a caer redonda si sigues bebiendo. –Me quitó la maldita botella y se quedó mirándome con cara de preocupación. Woooooh Nicky estaba preocupado que monada.

-¿Te acostaste con Hayley?

-¿De veras te has quedado solo con eso? Amor, te estoy diciendo que hay un híbrido nacido, no creado en camino. Que estamos en medio de una guerra cruzada entre brujas, vampiros, lobos y humanos… ¿Y tú me preguntas si me "acosté" con Hayley? –Su voz sonaba incrédula, bueno vale me estaba comportando como una mocosa pero me fastidiaba aunque por nada del mundo se lo diría. – ¿No estarás celosa verdad?

Mierda, mierda, mierda, me estaba mirando con una puta sonrisa en su maldita cara. Aggggggg ahora mismo le pegaba. Que le den, le pegué un puñetazo en el pecho pero casi ni se inmutó y eso solo hizo que ampliara su espléndida sonrisita. FAN-TAS-TI-CO.

-Me he sorprendido eso es todo. Eres un arrogante ¿Lo sabías? –Gruñí.

-Claro que sí cielo, claro que sí… Aunque no te interese porque no estas celosa, solo sorprendida. –Asentí inconscientemente. -Te diré que Hayley y yo no estamos juntos, solo fue una vez y creo la verdad que ella está más interesada en Elijah que en mí. Así que solo compartimos la paternidad del bebé.

Un momento… ¿Acababa de insinuar que Hayley y Elijah estaban juntos? Oh dios mío, la lobita tenía buen gusto. Primero al guapo malote y después al buenorro noble. Punto para Hayley.

-En resumen: Vas a tener un bebé híbrido con la "chica" que ahora está con tu hermano. Mientras tanto hay una maldita guerra en las calles de la ciudad donde ahora vivo que involucra a los vampiros, las brujas, los humanos y por último a unos lobos que viven en un pantano y de los cuales Hayley es (por llamarlo de alguna manera) su princesa. –Él asintió despacio. -¡JODER! ¿Es que no puedo vivir en un sitio donde no estén todos pirados? Mierda a Elena se le va a ir la olla cuando se entere de todo.

-Caroline cálmate, no es tan diferente a estar en Mystic Falls. –Y ahora el idiota de mi lado se reía. Rodé los ojos y le hice un gesto obsceno con el dedo de en medio de mi mano. –Oye, eso no lo hacen las vampiras educadas.

-Cállate Nicky. –Me miró ofendido. –Ai, déjame estoy enfadada.

Madre mía. Esto era mucho que procesar. Necesitábamos una reunión en grupo ya. Y no me refería a Damon, Elena y yo. Tenía que estar todo el grupo, incluyendo a Bonnie y Stefan. Mi mente voló hasta él, desde la graduación no tenía noticias suyas… Entendía que no quería estar al lado de Elena pero yo era su amiga. Necesitaba encontrarlo pero sin una bruja que hiciera un hechizo localizador estábamos apañados. Quizás…

-Mmmmm Klaus tengo que pedirte un pequeño favor. –Me recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo de manera escrutadora y arqueó las cejas. –No es eso híbrido pervertido. –Bufé. –Necesito que localices a una bruja para que haga un hechizo para localizar a alguien, quiero encontrar a Stefan.

Pareció sorprendido, ¿Qué esperaba que buscara a Tyler? No gracias.

-Tengo a una bruja en mente, es poderosa y está del lado de los vampiros. Concretamente de Marcel pero si se lo digo ayudará. ¿Por qué quieres encontrar a mi viejo amigo de faenas amor?

-No sé nada de él des de antes de verano, no tenía como localizarlo hasta ahora. Además con todo esto puede que quiera venir a New Orleans… Klaus necesito saber que está bien, Elena ha estado teniendo presentimientos y yo me fio de ella. Ya sabes las réplicas son raritas, puede que Elena sea medio adivina. –Me encogí de hombros.

-Yo no me preocuparía, es un vampiro despechado. Dale tiempo. –Le dirigí una mirada hosca y suspiró. –Pero haremos el hechizo.

-Gracias. –Sonreí inocentemente. -¿Cuándo? –La verdad es que estaba ansiosa, durante las últimas semanas Elena me repetía que algo no iba bien y poco a poco la fui creyendo. Stefan no es de los que no dan señales de vida por mi jodido que esté.

-Veo que estas ansiosa por pasar tiempo conmigo, es bueno saberlo. –Le gruñí. –Pasado mañana celebramos una fiesta en nuestra nueva casa, ya sabes Rebekah vuelve de su viaje veraniego y quiero recibirla bien. Estarán todas las facciones reunidas así que la bruja irá. ¿Puedo contar con que tú, Damon y Elena vendréis? Es de etiqueta. –Me dedicó una sonrisa cargada de promesas y no precisamente buenas. Prometía problemas, problemas deliciosamente placenteros.

-¿Me estas pidiendo una cita Niklaus? –Levantó una ceja de modo arrogante. – Iremos, claro que iremos.

* * *

><p>Cuando nos acabamos la tercera botella ya era de noche. Mierda me había pasado gran parte del día en un bar. Si me viera mi madre me mataba. Estaba borracha, lo que era bastante lamentable ya que el guapo con acento sexy que estaba a mi lado se encontraba como una rosa. Creo que hasta incluso se burlaba de mí. COMO ODIO A LOS HÍBRIDOS.<p>

-No te rías Nicky. –Bueno al menos es lo que quería decir, pero no conseguía articular bien las palabras era imposible. Peor que recitar el abecedario del revés.

-Amor estás fatal, te dije que no bebieras tanto. Te llevo a casa. –Qué responsable, podía ser malo pero era muy tierno cuando quería. Un momento… ¿Había dicho a casa? Si Elena me veía así me mataría, mierda era peor que la sheriff.

-No, no a casa no. Si Elena me ve así me descuartiza. Bueno ella no pero Damon lo hará en su lugar. No quiero que me descuarticen, duele. –Klaus me miró un momento y vi como pagaba a la camarera que me miraba divertida. Cuando se fue cogí la propina que le había dejado. –No me gusta la rubia, seguro que es una calientabraguetas.

-¿Calientabraguetas? Amor estás fatal, vámonos. –Y acto seguido ya no estaba anclada al suelo, me cargo en su espalda de manera que de la impresión me aferré a su cintura.

-Ehhh… Un poquito de cuidado Nicky, soy una carga frágil.

Pude escuchar cómo se reía antes de que la inconsciencia me golpeara y me quedará profundamente dormida.


	6. Does your mother know that you're out?

**Hola! Estoy de nuevo aquí, como siempre quiero daros las gracias por los RW y los mensajes. Siento haber tardado tanto pero he estado ocupado con asuntos familiares, prometo que el próximo llegara pronto, ya estoy en ello:) Gracias por seguir el fic, se os quiere.**

6.

Estaba a gusto. No hacía calor si no que la temperatura era suave. Me acurruqué un poquito más contra las sabanas. Mmmmmmm era agradable no pasar bochorno en esta ciudad. Intenté volver a dormirme. Justo cuando el sueño tiraba de mí me giré para poder tener una postura más cómoda y mi mano se topó con algo calentito. No estaba sola en la cama. Oh. Eso era un problema. Intenté recordar cómo había llegado hasta casa pero me fue imposible, solo me venían a la cabeza imágenes de Klaus y yo bebiendo… ¿Dónde estaba? Y lo más importante: ¿CON QUIÉN?

Vale Caroline no pierdas la calma. Cuando te estresas la gente generalmente acaban muertos. Si no que les pregunten a esos doce brujos, ugh. Respira, respira hondo. Muy bien primer paso… Encontrar una luz e iluminar el puñetero lugar. Palmeé un poco la mesita que estaba a mi izquierda y encontré una pequeña lámpara. Casi me hago daño intentando encenderla. Joder, estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Por qué me pasaban estas cosas a mí? Klaus se iba a enterar, ¿me había dejado que me fuera con un tío? Indignante.

Cuando la lámpara por fin se dignó a encenderse me giré todo lo suavemente que pude para no despertar a mi "compañero" de cama. OH MI MADRE. Era Klaus.

¿Qué narices hacía durmiendo con Niklaus Mikaelson? Yo… No sé qué pensar. Aún llevo mi ropa puesta, eso es bueno. Nada de sexo híbrido. Sinceramente no me desagrada la idea, he aceptado que Klaus me gusta. A todas nos gustan los chicos malos y acostarse con él… Bueno no sería una desgracia pero no así de borracha, por dios. No creo ni que hubiera sido capaz de mantenerme despierta. Ya volvía a divagar.

Céntrate Caroline Forbes.

La ropa me molestaba, no es que hiciera calor (por suerte Klaus debía tener aire acondicionado, bendito seas Nicky). Pero llevaba unos pantalones cortos que eran vaqueros y me incomodaban. Bueno Klaus estaba tremendamente dormido así que no daría cuenta. Salí de la enorme cama y me quité los shorts de una patada. Como llevaba sujetador me deslicé fuera la camiseta también. MUCHISIMO MEJOR. Me metí de nuevo en la cama y me quedé mirando a Klaus. Era bastante mono cuando dormía. Tenía algo que irradiaba paz, con ese pelo ligeramente rizado y rubio. Estaba completamente relajado, era increíble verlo así. Él siempre estaba alerta, pero ahora… Y sin ninguna razón sonreí. Era placentero verlo de este modo. Y lo supe; No me importaría ver esto el resto de mis días.

No sé de dónde vino el pensamiento, tampoco me importó. Sabía que Klaus había calado muy profundo en mí desde hacía tiempo. No quería admitirlo, pero lo sabía. Me gustaba, pero era más que eso… Mierda estaba muy cansada para esto, demasiada filosofía.

Apagué la luz de la lámpara y me tape con la ligera sabana que estaba mis pies. El sueño me venció poco después y esa noche soñé con tipos rubios con acentos sexys.

* * *

><p>Me despertó el sonido de la lluvia golpeando los cristales… La verdad es que se agradecía, después de todo el bochornoso calor que habíamos aguantado. Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi que pese a ser de día había poca luz a causa de las nubes, me encantaban los días así. De lo segundo que fui consciente es que estaba boca arriba y la mano de Klaus estaba sobre mi vientre. Él estaba profundamente dormido y girado hacía a mí. La sabana que compartíamos se debió de escurrir por la noche ya que nos llegaba poco más arriba de la cintura a ambos. Oh señor, no llevaba camiseta. Casi podía estirar la mano y tocarle esos apetecibles abdominales, casi. Me fijé en su tatuaje del hombro, tenía ganas de besar cada centímetro de él.<p>

Vaaaaaaaaaaale alguien se ha levantado un poquito cachonda. ¿Pero quién no estaría así de caliente teniendo a semejante espécimen a mi lado? Tenía que darme una duchita fría, PERO YA. Intenté incorporarme de la cama pero Klaus no colaboraba, su mano se enroscó en mí cintura y me estrechó contra él de manera que acabe subida enzima. Esto no estaba bien, más que nada porque en algunos países se considera violación, joder es que no está consciente. En ese momento me di cuenta de que nunca antes había estado así de cerca de Klaus. Y me sonrojé. Genial Caroline, buen momento para ponerse en modo chica de instituto. A la mierda, no tenía escapatoria… Debía despertarlo. Me acomodé enzima de él (todavía con la cara ardiendo) y me senté a horcajadas sobre sus abdominales. Vaya espectáculo, que jodidamente bueno estaba. Con mi mano derecha le tapé la nariz y esperé.

A los tres segundos un par de ojos me miraban, primero irritados y después demasiado divertidos. ¿Divertidos? Oh no… Esa cara no, estaba sonriendo como solo lo hacen los chicos malos, algo estaba pasando y no me enteraba.

-Estos sí que son unos buenos días amor. –Me recorrió con una mirada tan abrasadora que sentí como mis músculos se tensaban en anticipación. Y ahí fue cuando recordé que estaba en ropa interior.

Creo que mi piel creó un nuevo color jamás visto: Un rojo tan intenso que le haría sombra a la deliciosa sangre. Abrí la boca para decirle lo idiota que era, que todo había sido una equivocación pero me quede boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Necesitaba ayuda ya, ¿Dónde está un terremoto cuando se necesita?

-No es lo que parece. –Genial, rubia eres un puto genio. Cinco maravillosas palabras, eres tonta. Vi como Klaus se reía y por pura frustración lo golpeé en el pecho con el puño cerrado. Podía notar como sus abdominales se contraían debajo de mí a causa de la carcajada.

-No me estoy quejando Caroline, al contrario. Que me despiertes llevando ropa interior y enzima estando tú sobre mí… Es un muy buen despertar, aunque estaría mejor si no llevarás nada. Ya sabes piel contra piel, calor corporal, eso sí que serían unos buenos días amor.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños pervertido. –Gruñí. Me estaba levantando para poder irme de la cama cuando aprovechando su velocidad de vampiro me agarró de la cadera, se incorporó y se pegó completamente a mí. Quedamos nariz contra nariz. Olía jodidamente bien… No pude evitarlo e inconscientemente me relamí los labios y bajé la vista hasta los suyos. ¿Cómo sería besarlo? Sabía que yo debería decirle que se apartara, pero estaba harta y además no quería separarme de él sinceramente. Subí mis manos hasta sus hombros y acaricié su perfecto tatuaje de la pluma, me encantaba. Pude comprobar como la piel se le ponía de gallina y sonreí. Y decidí hacerlo. A la mierda, quería probar esos labios, besar cada parte de su cuerpo, hacerlo mío.

Besé su nariz y después la rocé con la mía, y me aproximé para poder hacer lo que llevaba soñando una temporada: Besar a Niklaus Mikaelson.

Y justo en ese instante la puerta se abrió de par en par para que una original entrara por ella. Yo la mato.

-Nick, tenemos que hablar de la fiesta porque faltan por organizar la disposición de las mesas...-Me había quedado muy quieta al igual que Klaus, me giré para ver que Rebekah llevaba en frente de la cara una Tablet y que por eso no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. Bueno pues creo que sí que se puede morir de vergüenza. –No podemos poner a los vampiros con los humanos, mira creo que si… JODER. –Me estaba mirando perpleja. Pues nada podía decir que sabía cómo dejar a un original sin palabras, intenta acostarte con su hermano. Genial, mi día mejora por segundos, puede que después entre Elijah y desayunemos. Chachi.

-Rebekah cielo, ¿No ves que sobras? Caroline y yo estábamos hablando… ¿Te importaría bajar? Después hablaremos de la fiesta. –Tono de macho alfa. Rebekah salió de su estupor y me miró con una sonrisa socarrona, en serio iba a encontrar esa estaca de roble blanco y después me la cargaría. La mano de Klaus se deslizó desde mi cintura hasta la parte baja de mi espalda haciendo que me sonrojara más. Vale a este también lo mato, por provocador. –Repito, adiós hermanita.

-Sí, sí vosotros seguir a lo vuestro… Caroline un placer volver a verte. –Sonriendo demasiado se largó del cuarto para cerrar de un portazo y gritar algo parecido a: "ELIJAH VEEEEEEEEN, NO TE LO VAS A CREER". Lo dicho la rubia acabara como trofeo en mi salón.

Antes de que Klaus me cogiera y me arrastrara a todo un día haciendo cosas que eran censurables, me escabullí de la cama haciendo la croqueta. Lo sé, no es lo más elegante pero es lo que funcionó. Mientras me intentaba vestir tuve la mala idea de mirarlo y se me secó la boca. Estaba mirándome con las manos detrás de la cabeza y una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, vamos ni que hubiera echado un polvo… Corrección gracias a su hermana no ha echado uno, salvada por la campana como se dice.

-¿Te vas amor? Sabes que puedes quedarte si quieres.

-No me puedo quedar Klaus, además tengo que comprarme un vestido porque mañana hay una fiesta a la que debo ir. –Esa fue la primera excusa que se me pasó por la cabeza. Mmmm no era mala del todo, bien Caroline. Ahora que lo pensaba eso era cierto debía buscar a Elena explicarle todo lo de ayer y la fiesta. Se me acumulaba el maldito trabajo. Klaus aprovechó para bajar de su cama y dirigirse a lo que suponía sería un baño. Lo que daría por ducharme ahora mismo con él… Digo por una ducha. Sola. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Me moría por entrar con él en la ducha y hacer cosas que hicieran que saliéramos más sucios que limpios. Sexo híbrido-vampiro, nada mejor.

-Bueno como quieras amor, mañana nos veremos. –No era una suposición era una orden, oh mierda me ponía cuando utilizaba ese tono. ¡Céntrate Caroline! Nicky salió del lavabo con una maldita toalla enrollada en su cintura, creí que me iba a morir ahí mismito. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sexy? Idiota. Se acercó a mí y me agarró de la cintura para después darme un beso en la comisura de mis labios, oh señor. –Te estaré esperando Caroline.

Pude escabullirme de la casa sin problemas, no me hubiera importado ver a Elijah, ya sabes esta bueno y enzima es majo. Pero de ninguna forma volvería a ver a Rebekah hasta la fiesta. Solo en pensar en cómo nos había pillado me ponía roja. Vale ahora no era el momento de pensar en esto, debía irme a casa ya. Tuve suerte y pude parar a un taxi después de recorrer una calle, llegué a casa en menos de diez minutos. Estábamos relativamente cerca, si tenía un calentón… ¡Dios mío! Me estaba convirtiendo en una obsesa sexual como Damon. Necesitaba una ducha de agua fría ya. Y un vestido. Por lo menos disfrutaría de una maldita fiesta. En cuanto puse un pie en casa intenté ser lo más sigilosa posible, quería asearme tenía unas pintas bastante lamentables. Mi ropa estaba mal puesta (gracias a las prisas por no querer violar a Klaus) y no quería ni saber cómo llevaba el pelo.

Justo cuando me aproximaba de puntillas a las escaleras, Elena se asomó desde arriba con una mirada de "madre acusadora" en la cara. Oh esa mirada no por favor.

-¡Caroline Eleanor Forbes! ¿Dónde narices has dormido? ¿¡Y PORQUE NO ME HAS LLAMADO!?

-Mi segundo nombre no es Eleanor… ¿De dónde lo has sacado? – "Distráela, distráela".

-No me cambies de tema, ¿Sabes lo preocupada que he estado? –Y como un soplo de aire estaba abrazando tan fuerte que no me quedaba aire en mis pobres pulmones. La entendía y no podía culparla… Últimamente habíamos aguantado demasiado, solo quería proteger a la gente que quería.

-Tranquila estoy perfectamente, ahora si me haces el favor ves a buscar a tu novio. –Ella me miró sin entender nada. –Tengo que hablaros sobre algo… Y vais a flipar.


End file.
